


House of Cards

by swirlybutt-mcmangocunt (pumpkinqueene)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bismuth is here too, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Halloween Costumes, I love Bismuth, Mischaracterised Navy because I wrote this last October, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinqueene/pseuds/swirlybutt-mcmangocunt
Summary: Peridot is sent on a mission to find out why people are squandering their cash on her rival sorority's crappy haunted house attraction





	

“I just want to know how they’re doing it,” Pearl insisted, craning up onto her tiptoes to peer across the street. She was supposed to be a bloody ballerina- all ripped nylon and taffeta, and a ghastly grin gaping across her throat. She had sacrificed one of her older ballet costumes to their cause, daubing her eyes and lips with pallid blue make up to achieve a haunting, gaunt affect. But with her pinched expression and fidgeting fingers, and her beak-nosed profile as she stretched out her neck to try to catch a glimpse of their rival sorority’s Haunted House attraction, she looked more like poultry hung up to age than anything genuinely spooky. 

“Maybe there’s no secret to it,” Amethyst shrugged as she picked at a hangnail, “Maybe we just blow.”

She didn’t seem too upset about their Halloween charity event flopping so decisively. If Peridot hadn’t known her so well, she would take it at face value that Amethyst cared as little about this failed venture as she did about nearly anything else which wasn’t edible or riotously fun. But Peridot did know Amethyst well, and she could tell that much of Amethyst’s disinterest was as carefully stage-managed and made-up as the “Werewolf Cage” she’d spent the past three weeks personally coordinating. She’d even hired huskies from a local shelter. 

“No,” Garnet shook her head, “Remember, our Haunted House has fifteen thematic rooms and complimentary sweets. We bought mini snickers. They must have some kind of trump card.”

“Yeah,” Lapis frowned, “Ms Diamond’s backing. I bet she pulled all kinds of strings for them. She is the Dean.”

“Whichever one of those chicks Yellow D is fucking, she must be good,” Amethyst concluded. She wasn’t even laughing, which showed how little she was joking. The bag of chips in her hand was already half-eaten, dusting the front of her faux-fur costume with crumbs. Her mouth was stained at the corners with cheese dust. Pearl’s look of reproach went either unnoticed or unremarked- probably the former. If Amethyst knew she was pissing Pearl off, she would have cheered up considerably and begun a concerted effort to poke at Pearl until she snapped.

“We have to find out what they’re doing,” Pearl decided, sounding far more aggressive than Peridot thought was warranted. Then again, Amethyst had just wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, leaving a horrific orange stain on the fur Pearl had spent fifteen minutes affixing to her with professional-grade skin adhesive. Poor Pearl. She was on the verge of collapsing like an undercooked soufflé, and Amethyst’s lack of consideration for her fastidious nature was only exacerbating her condition.

“You mean like…spy on them?” Peridot asked, “You know Amethyst’s sister is one of them, right? She could twist me up like a twizzler and eat me whole. I’m not risking it.”

She was exaggerating, but not by much. Amethyst may have been five feet of cute pudge, attitude, and great hair, but her older sister looked like she’d been designed by a comic book nerd whose lifelong dream was to get his balls busted by a vindictive femdom. There was no way Peridot was going to risk antagonising someone who exercised to fight period cramps. 

“Peridot’s weird fantasies aside,” Amethyst said, raising her voice to speak over Peridot’s spluttering, “You want me to spy on J?”

“Not spying, exactly,” Pearl said, with an agitated flutter of her hands which suggested she was trying to convince herself almost as much as she was trying to convince them, “A brief investigation into their, ah…methods shouldn’t do anyone any harm. We’re only trying to make absolutely certain that our charity doesn’t lose the funding we had hoped to provide after tonight. And, if Phi Beta Nu are doing anything which goes against University policy-.”

“Forget it,” Amethyst glowered, tossing her balled up chip bag over her shoulder, “I’m not spying on my sister, and I’m definitely not ratting her out. Find someone else to do your dirty work, because I won’t.”

“Amethyst,” Pearl said in a voice of forced calm. Her smile was as false as the prosthetic wound in her neck. “I don’t think you quite understand what’s at stake here-.”

“Nothing, that’s what,” Amethyst snapped, tearing into a bag of snickers, “You just don’t like being beaten at something.”

No sooner had she torn open the first one, the bag was torn out of her grasp by an increasingly irate Pearl.

“Those are for the customers,” Pearl said primly, blushing to her roots.

“What customers?” Amethyst shot back, attempting to snatch back the candy, regardless of the dangerous colour Pearl was taking on as her temper mounted, “We don’t have any! Because they’re all going to Beta’s Haunted House instead of ours!”

“They will come to us when Beta’s gimmicks grow old!” Pearl snapped, “They’ll see the quality of our Haunted House and Beta’s will be old news before eight pm!”

“Or maybe we just suck!” Amethyst shouted, jerking the snickers out of Pearl’s grip. Unfortunately, she won only half of the bag. The rest remained with Pearl, and the snickers scattered down around them like hail. Peridot winced, rubbing her head where one had struck her on the way down. She wasn’t even surprised at this point. Her luck was generally abysmal on a good day.

“Pearl, I don’t think Amethyst is going to spy on her sister’s sorority for us,” she said, “I’ll go.”

It was a prospect she faced with the grim determination of a soldier marching into enemy fire. Still, she would take possible death over another five minutes of Pearl and Amethyst’s bickering any day. At least getting murdered by a bunch of hot sorority girls sounded like a pretty decent way to go- and she was becoming a little curious about what exactly the Beta girls were doing over there to generate a line stretching around the block. 

“They’re all dressed like sluts,” Lapis surmised, “We don’t need Peridot to go over there to know that.”

“We don’t know that,” Pearl stressed, “The might have…oh, live music. Or free alcohol. There could be any number of reasons why they’re getting all of the business and we’re not.”

“Or they’re raking in the cash because they’re all wearing nipple pasties and thongs with witches hats, and calling that a costume,” Lapis drawled. Her bored face was lit up by her phone screen as she tapped away at some game or other. “If we had other friends, we could just ask them what the Beta Bitches are doing over there. But we don’t, so I guess Peridot is going to have to stick her neck on the line.”

“I have friends,” Garnet contributed, “But Peridot should go. I want to know why we’ve been beaten. We worked hard on this. It took my mums three hours to braid my hair, and I don’t like to think that all of their work has gone to waste.”

In Peridot’s opinion, they should have been overrun with paying customers because of Garnet alone. Her Hatshepsut costume was stunning, authentic, and made her look more regal than any real queen Peridot had ever seen. It was this, more than anything else, which solidified her resolve. Her friends had expended weeks of their time and effort on this, and Peridot wasn’t about to let them be bested by a shoddy pre-fab the Beta girls had thrown up overnight. Not without an explanation, and certainly not without a fight.

Getting across a packed and brightly-lit street without being spotted was a difficult exercise made even more difficult by the fact that Peridot was dressed as a bright green alien, with enough gel holding her wig in place to make Draco Malfoy envious. She skirted the edges of the hedge, tried to stay in the darkness, and hoped the street lamps weren’t flashing off the visor she wore, or the plastic rhinestone she had glued to her forehead. Dropping to roll across the grass and crawl along the ground like a soldier passing beneath barbed wire might have been overkill, but at least she’d made it onto the premises without being apprehended. A quick look around, and she continued on; creeping forwards cautiously, hoping desperately that she didn’t just drag herself through anything unpleasant (please let that be fake slime), until she actually managed to reach the depressingly fake polystyrene tomb stones Beta had set up around the edges of the path. She was so buoyed by her success that she made the mistake of stopping to rest against one- and promptly fell over it in a clumsy tumble as it gave way, leaving her groaning in a heap with a fake skull digging into her pancreas and half the university gawping at her from three feet away. If her face hadn’t been painted green, it would have been crimson by now.

“What are you doing?” someone asked her as a wave of hooting laughter spread along the line like a tsunami. Peridot groaned and prayed for death.

“Nothing,” she mumbled into her hands. When she eventually gathered enough fortitude to open her eyes and face the music, she found herself looking up into the concerned face of one of the Ruber quintuplets.

“Oh,” Unidentified Ruber Quintuplet said, “Uhm. Are you sure? You fell over. That didn’t look like fun.”

“You’re….nice, but you’re not exactly the brightest star in the sky, are you?” Peridot said dryly, “You must be Cherie.”

“Yup!” Cherie confirmed with a pleased grin, “That’s me! Are you here to see someone? You’re friends with Jasper’s sister Amethyst, right?”

“I am,” Peridot confirmed suspiciously. She was still lying on the ground, drawing probably far too much attention to herself; but she couldn’t bring herself to try to change her circumstances. She was too embarrassed. Maybe if she played dead, the visitors would think she was just another decoration and pass her by. That had worked with real dead bodies before, so why not a person who was slowly dying of humiliation with every second that passed?

“Oh,” Cherie nodded, “Hm. Are you here to see Jasper? I think everyone’s here to see her tonight.”

She glanced around at the customers standing a hair’s breadth away, then continued speaking behind her hand- little realising that, as she hadn’t troubled to lower her volume, the only people she was blocking from their exchange were deaf lip-readers.

“To tell you the truth, our Haunted House isn’t very good,” Cherie confided anxiously, “The only reason anyone is here is because of Jasper.”

“Why?” Peridot narrowed her eyes, her situation temporarily forgotten, “What is she doing?”

“Everything short of having sex with people,” Cherie said with a bright grin, “She really cares about these charities we’re raising money for. They’re for trauma survivors and child soldiers.”

“Can you, uh…be a little more specific?” Peridot choked out, finally dragging herself upright. This time, she didn’t lean against any of the props. 

“Sure!” Cherie said excitedly, “See, the trauma charity is-.”

“No, no, I want to know what Jasper’s doing!” Peridot said.

“Oh, Jasper!” Cherie giggled impishly, dropping cross-legged on the grass across from Peridot, “Well…you should see for yourself. It’s too naughty for me to say!”

She subsided into more blushy giggles, and Peridot wondered how it was that five sisters could share a single brain cell between them. Presumably, they divided custody as equally as possible. However they did it, it wasn’t in Cherie’s possession tonight. Maybe Scarlet had it. She was the dourest of the Rubers, but by far the smartest- although that was like saying grass was more edible than dirt. The difference was noticeable, if only marginally.

“Well, thanks,” Peridot said, standing to brush herself off, “Where can I find her? I have a message from her sister.”

“Sure!” Cherie said without a trace of suspicion, “She’s in the boudoir. That’s what we’re calling it. But we only have like four rooms in the entire house, so you should be able to find it pretty quickly. You’ll know it when you see it.”

Lapis was right, Peridot thought with a glower, Lapis was right. All of our customers have been stolen by tits and ass. Why didn’t we think of that? 

“Thanks,” Peridot repeated, with a smile so wide and false, her cheeks were already aching, “I’ll just get that message to her.”

Spitefully, she wondered if she could make the message “Amethyst said you’re a cheap slut in false eyelashes” without reprisal, but decided that throwing Amethyst into the firing line would only lead to the Quartz Sisters teaming up to get revenge on her when they eventually figured out the truth. It wasn’t worth it. She would have to think of something else.

“O-Oh, but- go in through the back! Or you’ll be waiting in line for hours.” Cherie called after her with an overdramatic wave, as though Peridot was about to take the ring to Mordor, not brave a Haunted House attraction full of rival sorority girls to spy on them. At least the sorority girls were hot and there was no Great Eye. There wasn’t even CCTV. 

The back door was a dimly-lit sheet of plywood, held closed by a crate. Peridot had to take a moment to stare disbelievingly. She couldn’t imagine a more potent statement of the clear lack of effort Beta had spent on their Haunted House, especially in comparison to the work her own sorority had put into their Halloween attraction. She grumbled a few choice insults at the Beta girls, before roughly kicking aside the crate with a snarl which rose to a wail when the plywood door promptly fell on her foot. She was still whimpering on the ground, massaging her foot with tears in her eyes, when a huge, broad figure appeared in the dark doorway. The shock was sufficient to make her scream again.

“Oh, now I know you’re not one of ours,” the figure said, moving towards her, “Short, squeaky, and clumsy, huh? Are you with my girl Garnet? It’s Peridot, right?”

Now the broad-shouldered figure was in negligibly better light, Peridot was able to squint through a blur of tears and recognise her for who she was. Those signature rainbow dreadlocks, that spectacular physique, that smooth, friendly voice…well, there weren’t any other girls on campus who could be mistaken for Bismuth. Peridot couldn’t say she was well-acquainted with her. Bismuth was friends with Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst; an engineering grad student who had the unenviable task of keeping the rowdy Beta girls in line. That was probably the sum total of everything Peridot knew about her. In present circumstances, she kind of wished they were more familiar with one another. At least she might have had a fighting chance of exploiting their friendship to escape this situation with the tatters of her dignity in hand.

“Bismuth!” she tittered nervously, all too aware of how bad this looked, “I’m not spying on Beta to find out how you’re taking all of our business if that’s what you’re wondering!”

As if to compound the unsalvageable nature of her situation, her attempts to struggle to her feet were thwarted by the crate she had kicked aside earlier. She was eating grass again before she knew it, and bitterly wishing she had been knocked out cold on impact- but it seemed that escape wasn’t on the cards for her today.

“Did someone send you over here, honey?” Bismuth asked, mercifully keeping her amusement in check, “Because I gotta tell you- there’s no secret here. Just half-naked college girls rubbing baby oil on their asses. Oldest trick in the book.”

“I’m here to see Jasper,” Peridot mumbled into the grass. There was a dead leaf plastered to her forehead, but she would have to lift her head to get rid of it- and she wasn’t quite ready to face the music just yet. She’d rather wallow in her shame like a pig in mud.

“So’s half the city,” Bismuth laughed, “Take a number and get in line.”

“I have a message,” Peridot maintained, her nostrils full of grass, “From her sister. I need to see her.”

If Bismuth had turned her away, it wouldn’t have been an undeserved end to Peridot’s misadventures. It wasn’t as thought Peridot even had a legitimate reason to be there. She had just blurted out her confession, so continuing to perpetuate this weird lie about needing to see Jasper to pass on a message from Amethyst was both unnecessary and kind of creepy. It made it sound like Peridot was just trying to find an excuse to cut in line so she could slobber at Jasper’s feet like everyone else who had spent hours queueing to see her.

“Hm, you sure?” Bismuth asked with a narrow, unconvinced look of amusement.

“Yes, of course I’m not just here to cut in line and drool over my best friend’s sister!” Peridot burst out on reflex. Bismuth didn’t hide her cackle this time, and Peridot couldn’t argue that she didn’t have it coming to her- even if her face was so hot, it was melting her make-up.

“Yeah, you’re here to spy on us too,” Bismuth added, adjusting her period blacksmith’s apron, “Ah, you’re cool, you’re cool. If Garnet sent you, I’ll let it slide. Besides, there’s no secret here, like I said. Just Jasper whipping out more tits and ass than Nicki and Christina Hendrix combined. Sex sells, baby.”

“Th-Thanks,” Peridot said, “Uhm…I am here to spy on you guys. You’re right. And…I’m a huge lesbian, so while I’m here….I’ll…take you up on that offer?”

She lost what little nerve she had towards the end, squeaking out that last part as a tentative question rather than anything resembling a statement. Bismuth crossed her arms over her chest, raising her eyebrows in mocking disapproval as her muscles bulged distractingly. Peridot tried to gather her wits, but they seemed to have fallen out of her head during her fall.

“I appreciate your honesty,” Bismuth said dryly, “OK, in through the back, keep going until you find it. And you’ll know when you find it. That’s sex advice too, by the way, if she’s into that.”

“Is she?” Peridot asked unthinkingly. Bismuth’s knee-slapping laughter followed her into the house as she hurried inside; her ears burning and her head bent low to watch her feet instead of accidentally meeting the eye of one of the scantily-clad dead cheerleaders or sexy cats or playboy bunnies stalking the halls, trailed by swarms of horny customers. Her inattentiveness left her screeching out apologies and making a mad dash for an empty room when she ran face first into someone’s artfully painted cleavage. She left a green smudge on the girl’s left boob. For the second time that night, death seemed like a reasonable option. 

“I mean, if I was dead, I wouldn’t be able to embarrass myself any further, and I wouldn’t have to repay my college loans or buy dinner on Saturday,” she said out loud, “Or go to Thanksgiving at Grandma’s house. I see no downsides.”

“If you’re dead, you’ll never lose your virginity,” Jasper pointed out magnanimously. Peridot lifted her head with a toothy sneer.

“I’m not a virgin, you cl-woaaahhK there’s no way they’re real,” tumbled out of her mouth in quick succession. Apparently, today was the day for word vomit- and for busty six foot six powerlifters with the hip to waist ratio of a fucking coat hanger and less clothing than a strip club. Peridot was having an asthma attack, and she didn’t even have asthma.

“Of course they’re real,” Jasper laughed, “I’m an orphan from the Bronx, studying PoliSci. How the fuck would I afford fake tits?”

“Big,” Peridot wheezed intelligently. The sight of Jasper’s ample breasts, concealed only around her nipples, had crashed Peridot’s brain like a hard drive; and the way they shook as Jasper laughed was making it difficult to reboot. 

“Did you need something?” Jasper sniggered with a pointed, saucy grin. She trapped her lush lower lip between her perfect teeth, pure white against blood red, and laced her fingers together in front of herself to squeeze her breasts between her shapely biceps. Her eyeliner was as sharp as her smile.

“A-Amethyst,” Peridot managed to stammer.

“Then you’ve got the wrong sister,” Jasper said, resting a hand on one cocked and obscenely wide hip, “She’s the shorter, less hot one. But people actually like her so I guess that’s a fair trade.”

“I like you,” Peridot said quickly. One of Jasper’s razor-precise eyebrows lifted its way up her forehead in a clear expression of disbelief.

“You like the fact that I’m dressed like a slutty sex demon,” Jasper corrected her, her full mouth twisted in bitter amusement, “You don’t know anything about me. So if that’s all, you should join the line and wait for my act. I’m on a break right now, but when I get back in there, I’m charging people to squirt whipped cream on me. You might like that. You missed the baby oil thing though.”

But that wasn’t quite true, Peridot realised suddenly, watching Jasper turn to leave with a tingle of something unnameable pricking at her nape. A hollow hunger gnawed her belly, unexpected and unappreciated. She found herself calling after Jasper’s back before she could stop herself.

“What?” Jasper said rudely.  
“Your name is Jasper Quartz,” Peridot said in a nervous rush, unsure of what she was trying to prove, “You’re a year older than your sister Amethyst, even though it seems like more. You were raised in an orphanage in the Bronx, before being adopted by Rose Quartz, a high school teacher you admired until she got your principle fired when she found out you were in a relationship with her. You were a high school senior at the time. You were your high school valedictorian and a star athlete. You’re an Aries. You’re six foot six, you’re studying Political Sciences, and I’d like to get to know you better. I probably shouldn’t have said that last part while I’m dressed like an alien in a leotard.”

For the first time that night, Peridot wasn’t lying. Especially not that part about the alien costume. She remembered hearing about a four year old girl in a fifth grade class, sneered at by her jealous classmates because of her thick afro, her accent, the fact that she was there on a scholarship rather than being a rich prep student like the rest of them. She remembered a lonely little girl who wasn’t so little, precocious at ten and able to pass as an adult at thirteen. She remembered the little girl talking with her fists and hitting with her words, growing taller and taller, and more and more sad and angry by the year. She remembered that girl falling behind in school; dropping the ball, failing tests, kicking lockers and toilet cubicles as her teachers wondered if she really was a Gifted Child after all. She remembered a wild teenager in denim cut-offs, dropping out of the academy to attend a normal high school where she sassed the teachers, never turned in homework, and always seemed to have bloody knuckles. She remembered a fourteen year old girl in clothes too old for her; an eighteen year old girl caught with her pants down in the principal’s office. She remembered that girl downing an entire bottle of sleeping pills in the bath, who was only saved by her sister’s gut feeling that something was Wrong,

Peridot remembered, and she dropped her excuses. The truth was that Jasper was as dangerous as a lit firework, but just as beautiful- and Peridot wanted to watch her explode.

“A date?” Jasper asked slowly, “With you?”

“Well, if the prospect is so distasteful-,” Peridot blustered, her face hot but the pit of her belly ice cold.

“Nobody’s ever asked me out before,” Jasper interrupted in a voice as brittle as sugar glass.

“Oh,” Peridot said after a beat, “Well…uhm, I’m…asking you out now. If that’s OK. I mean, I really was just here to spy on you guys and find out how you were taking all of the business but then I saw you-.”

“And you wanted to fuck me,” Jasper finished with a tight smile, “OK, this happens a lot. Nobody wants to date me, but-.”

“I want to do both of those things!” Peridot cut in, her voice raised in panic, “Wine you, dine you, sixty nine you. The whole shebang.”

For the briefest span of a moment, she expected Jasper to turn her down. And she wouldn’t blame her, either. Peridot was her little sister’s dorky friend; a weird, short physics major who was (as Peridot’s screaming pride kept reminding her) currently dressed as a bright green alien with grass stains on her face, and her make-up smudged by sweat and a random sorority girl’s left boob. By contrast, Jasper was (as Peridot’s screaming pride also kept reminding her) a hot college senior with more issues than the New York Times, but a bombshell of a body she had squeezed into what she considered a Halloween costume, but was actually just a pair of tiny PVC shorts, plastic horns, stilettos, and nipple tassels. If Peridot was in Jasper’s position, she would be wondering what she was thinking too.

“Alright,” Jasper said finally, in a voice much smaller than Peridot had expected, “We can try. But if you fuck me over-.”

“You run me over,” Peridot finished for her, over eager, “Alright, I get it.”

“Actually, I was going to say “we’re done”,” Jasper said, wrinkling her nose, “What the fuck?”

“Haha wow, oh boy…so…what time do you get off?” Peridot rushed on. She was determined not to weird-out the hot girl, before the hot girl could become used to her and maybe accept her weirdness as part of a quirky but fun and loveable package. Hopefully. 

“That depends,” Jasper said with carefully neutral expression, “How good are you?”

“Sit on my face and find out,” Peridot said before her nerves could desert her.

They regarded each other in abject silence, scarcely cognisant of the hooting and hollering of the customers in the nearby rooms. Peridot’s heart was thrumming against her ribs almost as badly as her cunt was throbbing between her legs. The low level inferno she’d been stoking since she had clapped eyes on Jasper’s heavy breasts and thick thighs suddenly reached a crescendo. Still, she remained in place. Peridot had taken enough risks tonight. It was Jasper’s turn to come to her. 

“You have to promise we’ll go on a real date tomorrow,” Jasper said, kicking off her stilettos. 

“I’ll promise whatever you want if you’ll let me eat you out,” Peridot breathed, “Yes, we’ll go on a date. It’ll be my treat.”

“Your treat?” Jasper chuckled, “Shouldn’t it be my treat, since you’re so eager to do me this favour tonight?”

“Oh, no,” Peridot shook her head fervently, “No, trust me. This is a privilege.”

For the umpteenth time tonight, she had spoken without thinking. But, for the first time tonight, it was the right words which had darted from her lips- or, at least, that’s what Peridot concluded when Jasper dashed towards her and lifted her bodily into the air, slamming her against a wall with a force which made the plasterboard tremble and left Peridot panting for reasons completely unrelated to exertion. Those biceps-!

There was no grace period. Jasper was as relentless here as she was in any other area, her mouth wet and soft and so hot, smearing lipstick across Peridot’s green face and down her throat as she thumbed Peridot’s aching clit through her costume. Peridot’s whimpered, her toes curling, and she nearly sobbed when she realised that Jasper was holding her up with one hand and fucking her with the other. Peridot’s leotard was no barrier to Jasper’s impatience and dexterous fingers. A little manoeuvring and a brief wiggle, and Jasper was slipping her fingers beneath the crotch to rip the nylon stockings and crook two fingers into Peridot’s cunt with an agonising, eye-rolling pleasure as her thumb circled Peridot’s clit; and Peridot wailed, slamming her head back against the wall until she was silenced by Jasper’s pretty mouth. She came screaming, biting Jasper’s lip in a futile attempt to muffle her cries as she trembled and clenched around the fingers stuffed inside her, and Jasper nipple tassels brushed against her with every breath.

She was still shaking when Jasper deposited her on an upturned crate, slipping her fingers free with a final, sadistic flutter which wrenched out another jerk and a beleaguered moan. She glowered up at Jasper- Jasper, with her curvy hips and thick arms, her amber eyes and smudged lipstick and streaks of green paint across her jaw, and the provocative trail leaking down her inner thigh where it had escaped her tiny shorts- and Peridot’s irritation fell away like a house of cards. 

She was on her feet in an instant, unsteady but determined. Jasper went willingly when Peridot backed her into a wall, her grin perfectly wicked and entirely in-character for the persona she had adopted for the night. Peridot’s pulse pounded in her ears as she thudded to her knees and grabbed at the waistband of Jasper’s shorts; hitching them down as far as she was able, and yanking at them roughly when she could take them no further. Jasper laughed at her, in a voice made rich by desire. She pulled one leg out, and made to drop her shorts entirely; but the moment they fell around one ankle, and Peridot found her nose a hair’s breadth away from the most mouth-watering pussy she had ever laid eyes on- in porn or in real life- any notions of undressing properly went completely out of the window. Jasper’s cunt was peach-smooth and glistening, her outer lips thick and dark, and her inner lips flushed raspberry pink and dripping with slick. Peridot spread her with a whimper and submerged her face, murmuring and lapping, and sucking at Jasper’s swollen clit and labia with an all-encompassing fervour. It was sweltering and sweet, like boiling sugar, and she found herself raking her nails down Jasper’s ass in the hopes that she would leave some animalistic marks to show that she’d been here, and it wasn’t all some feverish, wet dream. 

“Peridot!” Jasper gasped, rolling against her savagely until Peridot’s face was wet from nose to cheeks to chin, and she found herself grinding the heel of her palm against her own groin as she ascended towards another orgasm. She came with a shudder, moaning into Jasper’s heat; clawing at the ass beneath her grasp, redoubling her efforts, relishing the sticky slide of Jasper’s juices against her leotard where it had slurred messily onto her chest from Jasper’s inner thighs.

She fell onto her back, urging Jasper towards her face wordlessly. Jasper was so desperate, so far gone- her pupils blown, her cheeks flushed, a bead-chain of pearly slick falling from her perfect cunt- that she scrambled onto Peridot’s face without delay or protest, grinding frantically until she seized with a husky cry and lifted her hips with a hot gush which soaked Peridot’s neck.

They lay together afterwards, side by side on their backs with the customary awkwardness of two people who had just had filthy sex and were wondering what happened next. The floorboards were cool enough that Peridot didn’t mind how many staph viruses they probably carried. 

“Denny’s,” she said when she could finally breathe again, “I’ll take you to Denny’s for breakfast tomorrow. You like bacon. Amethyst told me.”

“I do like bacon,” Jasper agreed, “OK, sure.”

“And I get to see your nipples,” Peridot bargained.

“Done,” Jasper snorted, “We’ll shower together later and you can look at my nipples all you want.”

“But I’m supposed to help out at the Haunted House,” Peridot continued, snuggling into Jasper’s side, “Only there isn’t really a Haunted House to help run because your boobs stole all of the customers. So I suppose I should just go home.”

“Or I could come over to your Haunted House when this one closes in half an hour, and bring the customers with me,” Jasper suggested, “We’ll scrub you down so you don’t smell like pussy anymore, and then I’ll go and embarrass my sister.”

It was the perfect plan; the answer to all of Peridot’s problems. Nobody would be any the wiser if they weren’t obvious, and Peridot cleaned herself up properly. And her sorority’s Haunted House would finally attract the attention and revenue it deserved. It was a fool-proof plan. A win-win situation. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

It wasn’t until they crossed the street and Pearl distractedly asked why Jasper’s inner thighs were green that they realised their error.


End file.
